Until I Ne'er Return
by Dauq
Summary: After strange, terrifying circumstances, Higurashi Kagome finds herself suddenly back in the present and the Bone Eater's Well sealed from the past. Three years later, the same mysterious (or even malevolent force) returns her to the Sengoku Jidai.
1. Default Chapter

I've been toying with this one awhile. Let's see how it turns out on paper, ne?

Love Always,

Dauq

**Story preview:** After strange, terrifying circumstances, Higurashi Kagome finds herself suddenly back in the present with the Bone-Eater's Well no longer providing passage to the past. Three years later, Kagome eighteen, she is returned again to the Sengoku Jidai.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does, and she does an absolute wonderful job. Keep up the good work! :D

* * *

Chapter 1: **Birthday**

It was a gorgeous, sunny afternoon in 2004 Tokyo. Although it was only a mere few weeks into the spring season, a myriad of blossoms hung loosely from every twig and branch, decorating the metropolis in sweet confections of pinkish color. Within the city itself was walking confetti – the citizens of Tokyo - people living their every-day lives, dressed in suits, dresses and clothes of thousands of colors, sizes and shapes. The sounds of the city accompanied its visual of color and variety – rising above the skyscrapers and melding into a collective hum that made the city almost seem alive.

With a final, ringing toll of a bell, High School 112 of Tokyo opened its doors to release its crowd of students - many smiling, all rushing with feet nearly tripping, excited - into the streets to journey home. To them, it was finally the weekend – a time of relaxation and recreation. A break – as they had concluded - hard-earned after the arduous exams that had taken place that week; this excitement and anticipation only added to the rush out of the school building even more.

Among the confetti of people in the streets of Tokyo there came a new addition: students clothed in high school uniforms, many of different emblems, colors, or styles, all of which filtered heavily into the streets. Their colors collected together, then fanned out as they said their good-byes, and went on their separate ways. A single dot of color, after waving to its companions, set off alone, walking the streets to its own destination; a single speck of color, seemingly displaced, among millions.

Above, puffy white cumulous clouds floated freely in the sky; although harmless now, their darkening edges promised a changing forecast in the near future.

* * *

"Iie! Ji-chan, that doesn't go there!"

"Of course it does! Why, in the history of our-"

"-look out!"

A tumultuous crash and clatter rang over the Higurashi Shrine, a ruckus of panicked birds flocking away following soon after – not far away, a pair of brown loafers paused briefly during their trek up the long, crumbling stone stairway of the Shrine's fore.

"By the ancestors – _look what you did!"_

"Not me! Oh, no! Nee-chan's going to be here soon-"

"If you hadn't interrupted me-!!"

"-I didn't interrupt anythi-"

"-ah, Souta, there you are. Could you get me the scissors from the kitchen, dear?"

"--_you just interrupted me right there!_"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The owner of the loafers, having continued the journey after only a brief pause, had finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Ahh! She's here!"

"Hide!"

"Shhh!"

On her eighteenth birthday, Higurashi Kagome returned home from a routine day of school to find the Higurashi Shrine in absolute chaos.

It looked as if a bomb filled every party decoration imaginable had suddenly exploded its contents in every direction possible. A tumbled heap of twisted streamers and popped balloons laid in the epicenter of a colorful explosion, as the rest of the wreckage was strewn in tangles of ribbons and streamers over any available space across the entire Shrine. And standing dumbfounded in the fore of the disaster was Kagome, unsure whether the Shrine had been defaced by delinquents or decorated by her near-eccentric family in celebration of her eighteenth birthday.

In the middle of all the chaos, there stretched a white banner, slightly tangled and meshed in the wreckage of decorations, but still reading in happy, cheerful letters, '_Happy Birthday, Kagome!' _Kagome's latter suspicions were rewarded; she couldn't help be smile.

Atop the giant pile of birthday rubble was Souta and her grandfather, both trying vainly to blend in with their strange scenery: Souta, as she could see, was hopelessly tangled in birthday streamers; and grandpa, much to her consternation, had a birthday candle lodged up his nose.

Behind the rubble stood her mother, who, much like Kagome herself, was politely trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she greeted her daughter. "We didn't know you would come home so soon. Welcome home - Happy Birthday!"

Souta and Grandpa, meanwhile, were finally extricating themselves from the pile of birthday rubble. After a few unsuccessful attempts, both managed a tumble from the heap to the safe ground below, creating small avalanches of balloons, toys, and the like in their wake. Still adorned in random colorful birthday ornaments, both grinned at her, one hand reaching sheepishly behind their heads. It was too much, and as Kagome let forth her laughter, all soon joined her.

"Can't blame us for trying, eh, Nee-chan?" Souta playfully latched onto her arm and began to tug her towards the house. Square windows glowed warmly with the yellow light from the inside.

"It was only a few decorations-" Grandpa began.

"A few, Papa? Why, adding them together, they were nearly the size of the whole house!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"More like the size of a huge mess, actually-" Souta corrected in a furtive whisper to Kagome as they passed the threshold of the door. Kagome giggled.

"-anything for my granddaughter-" chest bursting with pride, Grandpa either chose to ignore them or was a little hard at hearing.

"-anything within _reason_, next time." Mrs. Higurashi interrupted, now rustling through the kitchen. "You both could have gotten seriously hurt." She paused a moment, finally noticing the foreign object stuck up her father's nose. "Don't you think that should come out?" She asked, concerned.

"If you're talking about my pancreas again . . ."

* * *

Apparently, Souta and Grandpa had decided to make Kagome's eighteenth birthday celebration extremely special, and had bought a multitude of fancy decorations to dress the entire shrine in bright festivity. Unfortunately, all Kagome had seen of these decorations was the resultant pile of twisted rubble due to her grandfather's clumsiness, but she was still deeply touched by their efforts none-of-the-less. Grandpa proudly puffed out his chest as he claimed his survival of the ordeal was due to his "vigorous jiu-jitsu training." Kagome giggled between mouthfuls and dutifully reminded him that he nearly thrown out his back that very morning while sweeping the Shrine grounds. Her grandfather turned so red in response that Souta nearly choked on his rice while holding back his laughter.

With this, dinner went as smoothly as it possibly could in the Higurashi house. The grand euphoria of the occasion, however, did fade slightly as Grandpa explained the history of their meal's origin about nine times during the meal. But fortunately, their fat cat, Buyo, stole an opportunity to steal a choice piece of pork off their grandfather's plate, successfully providing a relieving distraction, and the unwarranted history lesson concluded with a chase of a fat cat hotly trailed by a cursing old man through the kitchen. All the while, Kagome smiled.

The chase finally ended with Buyo as the winner - Grandpa, huffing and puffing and complaining of arthritis, accepted his defeat and slumped, defeated, back into his chair. The rest of the family was silently relieved that Grandpa seemed disinclined to continue his lecture. In fact, the old man more interested with eating his meal than explaining everything about its origin - for risk of losing another piece of pork to a certain cat's appetite.

Shortly thereafter, dinner ended and the rest of the celebration followed tradition. Kagome received gifts from each of her family members (including a card from Buyo with an ink stamp of his paw). Cake was served (it was Kagome's favorite, of course), and the smiles and laughter continued. When all was said and done, the table was cleared, the dishes cleaned, and the lights were finally turned out. The day was over; Kagome kissed her family goodnight, and climbed up the staircase to her bedroom.

She walked inside, quietly closing the door. For a moment, she took in the calm silence of the room, leaning against the closed-door frame. Pale light from her open window cast a luminescent rectangle over the lush carpet; she could hear the leaves Goshinboku tree rustling gently as the branches waved in the night breeze. Outside, the noises stirred as the creatures of the nocturne shift blinked and opened their eyes. With her back against the door, Kagome laid her open, bare palms against its woody surface and breathed in deeply, her eyes on the window and the shimmering night beyond it. The night was beautiful; she could even tell from this distance. She leaned her weight forward to the balls of her heels, balancing back onto her feet, and walked with soft, carpeted steps across the room to the open window. Her elbow on the sill and her chin in her hand, Kagome gazed up into the azure night sky, and sighed deeply.

It had been three years. Three years this day when she had first journeyed five hundred years through time to the Sengoku Jidai. She had been fifteen, then, a regular middle school student who fretted over normal things such as clothes or high school exams. But after the Bone-Eater's Well had worked its magic for the first time, Kagome had found herself worrying over things far more life threatening - youkai, for example – or dark magic, mononoke - or even ghosts. It had not been long before her travels through a world of peril and mystery had left present-day Tokyo seem nothing but a tame kitten.

But it was over now; it had long since been over. Sure - she had missed it - she had missed it terribly. From the strange and sudden circumstances that had suddenly landed her back into her present time, the shock of her loss had continued for many long, lingering months - years. The shock of never seeing her friends again, of never returning to a land where fairy tale was real and adventure everyday and common . . . for a long while, Kagome could not even muster the strength to leave the closed walls of her room.

Initially, her family had no idea what had happened. Kagome had suddenly come home earlier than expected, but then, from her frequent arguments with Inuyasha, this itself was not uncommon. But her actions had cause for worry, and soon the concerned efforts of Mrs. Higurashi managed to break Kagome's isolation and open the teenager's heart that was full of grief and confusion. Months later, Kagome had set herself on the road to heal; years later, the wound in her heart was not entirely closed, but it was also no longer bleeding and open. She still missed them

Sitting against the windowsill and gazing into the Shrine's courtyard below, Kagome listened attentively for the sound of her family. From what she could tell, Souta was already asleep in bed, her mother was most likely reading, and her grandfather was performing his nightly chanting prayer before turning in for bed. Hearing his droning, chanting words, Kagome couldn't help but smile and wonder if those were really words or hopeful gibberish from an old man whose dedication to the Shrine out-sung everything but his sore lack in any sort of magic. A short while passed, and the old man's words finally died away and her mother's light clicked off, leaving Kagome the only awake member of the Higurashi house.

Wanting to be sure she was safe, Kagome waited two minutes before she left the windowsill and carefully pulled a duffel bag from underneath her bed. Quietly unzipping the bag to unsheathe its contents, she gently smoothed her hands over the wrapped parcels, counting them, before she re-zipped the bag and went to fetch her shoes. Shoes on, she returned to the window, snatching the bag on her way and stepping determinately onto the windowsill. For a moment she paused to find her balance, then she cautiously lowered herself to the ground below.

She had planned this weeks in advance. The sidling on the woodwork of the house was perfect if one knew where to step, and even simple if one had practice. With ease, Kagome landed softly on the stone ground, the strap of the bag still hefted over her left shoulder. The rising moon cast an elongated shadow that remained thoroughly attached to her feet as she walked, eyes blinking to adjust to the pearly light of the moon that bathed the grounds in a iridescent layer of fine white silk. She walked forward until her figure was blanketed by a shadow that suddenly surrounded her but seemed to embrace her presence as much as a beloved companion. It seemed as if it were greeting an old friend.

"Goshinboku," Kagome breathed, her eyes taking in the swaying silhouette of the ancient tree that rustled lightly on the breeze of the night air before her. _It is so much larger than its younger counterpart,_ she mused,_ yet still, every time I see it, I can't help but think . . . _her thought trailed off, her mind buried in memory.

Blinking, she shook her head. No time for that now. Kagome stepped forward over the low fence barrier encasing the tree's perimeter and knelt in the grass beneath its whispering boughs. Lowering the bag to the ground, she pulled the zipper and unearthed the bag's contents, arranging them carefully on the ground. Bag empty, she pushed it aside and took a moment to compose herself. Finally, she spoke, her words carrying into the sweeping branches to the only still-living connection to the people she had loved so much in the Sengoku Jidai.

"It's been three years," she began, staring down at her hand on the knees. "Since we've last seen each other. I know, it seems longer," she managed a smile, "but then, it always seems longer when you're apart from people you love very much . . ." She trailed off. Her hands grasped the rightmost package, bringing it to rest on her lap. She lifted her head, eyes blinking back tears.

"However, I wanted to do something different this year. Something that would not make it sad, but something that would almost be . . . normal. I guess that if I had stayed there for a year, I would have done something like this, anyway. Yes, I know, Inuyasha, it's silly," she laughed a little, softly, one finger wiping away a tear, "but I hope that at least, this will make things a little better. For all of us." Her hands tightening slightly on the package lying on her lap, she carefully unfolded the paper, unwrapping the gift until it was open.

"This," she continued, "is for you, Shippou. Three years ago on this day, I came to the Sengoku Jidai for the first time. I . . . want to celebrate. It's our anniversary." Smiling, she offered the package, her mind trying to imagine the kistune's excitement for such a present. "Since you seemed to like that crayons so much, I thought you'd like to move on to something else. These," she pointed, "are markers. They're kind of like crayons, but instead they color with ink. And these," her finger pointed to the next box, "are colored pencils. They're even more like crayons, but even better when it comes to detail. At least, that's what Ayumi told me." Kagome blushed. "I was never very good at art, really."

She laid her gift in front of her, and picked up the next one, unwrapping it as well.

"This one is for Miroku," this time, her laugh lasted a little longer this time. "I can only guess what you may have been doing the last three years with a certain someone, but since we all know you so well, I thought this can help . . ." She placed a book titled _Parenting: More Than A Dozen_ next to Shippou's present. "I know you had said you wanted twenty or even thirty children, but you _have_ to hit this number sometime before you get there. Besides," she grinned, "you shouldn't be there _yet._ At least," she paused a moment, thinking, "you _shouldn't_ be. Unless you're more of a pervert than I thought." She gave one more smile, then reached for the next gift in line. "But then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, ne?"

She opened the wrapped parcel, laying it on her lap as she had down with the others. She folded the torn paper into the bag, along with the rest of the leftover paper contents.

"Sango," she began, "this is for you. I know I seem to be buying a lot of books, but . . . I thought you may find this interesting. Especially since you probably could have written it better yourself." She placed another book beside Shippou and Miroku's presents. "It's titled _Youkai: the Demons Of the Sengoku Jidai_. I read a little bit of it myself, and even though I'm not an expert, it didn't seem too accurate to me." She smiled. "I guess we really don't know too much about the Sengoku Jidai nowadays. At least, not anything about the Sengoku Jidai _we_ fought in." She pressed her hand onto the book. "Kick their butts, okay? I know you can." She gave another smiled and sighed deeply, remembering the past for a moment.

She hesitated to grab the last gift. This one was the most difficult of all. What could she give to him - the very first person she had met when she traveled to the Sengoku Jidai, someone she had befriended, fought with, trusted, and even . . . loved? He himself owned little in the way of possessions, and aside from perhaps becoming a full youkai he did not seem to desire anything. So what could Kagome get from her own time to give to Inuyasha? Finally, it had come to her. Her hand grasped the gift, the other moved to unwrap it. The paper tore away. She held a letter in her hand.

"I realized," her tenor suddenly soft. "That there was nothing material in this world that I could give you, Inuyasha. Nothing material, except - " she offered the letter, tears brimming, " - this. It's everything. All the words I never said, all the words I should have said, all the words I've regretted not saying ever since the day that time decided we could no longer be together. I'm sorry, I should have told you - but I was afraid. I'm not afraid anymore. It's been three years. I've grown up. I can say them now, those three little words: I love you. I love you, Inuyasha. I miss you. I want to be with you. There isn't a day I go by without thinking of you." She lifted the corners of her mouth in a smile, tears streamed down her cheeks in clear rivulets that curled beneath her chin and pooled silently into her lap. She still gripped the letter firmly in her hand. " It's funny, isn't it? You had said the same thing about another, but I didn't understand. At least, not until now."

She pressed the letter to her lips, holding it there for a long moment before gently laying among the other gifts. Somewhere close by, an owl hooted softly, alone in the trees. Kagome Higurashi stood up, her arms at her sides, her gaze facing forward. "Three years ago, when the well sealed, I thought everything was over. I could never see you guys ever again, I didn't have a chance to say goodbye, and a world that had become a second home to me was cut off forever." She lowered her gaze slightly, eyes distant. "It nearly was over for me. The pain was so much." Her eyes lifted again, her posture strong. "But then, I realized something. We may be separated from each other, we may never see each other again, but as time went on, I realized that wasn't important. What was important," she said. "What was most important was that it happened, everything happened, and I can still remember - remember everything as much as anyone can remember about anything. From Shippou's crying to Miroku's groping to Sango's slapping to Inuyasha yelling - those things are things known to me, things that are precious. I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world, I will hold onto them forever. And I hope," she added, "that you all can, too." She bent her knees and knelt, giving one last look at the gifts beneath the Goshinboku tree. "Shippou, Miroku, Sango . . . Inuyasha - thank you so much. I love you. I miss you. Please, always take care . . ." She cast a look at the letter addressed to Inuyasha. "You're all very precious to me. Nothing can ever replace you, or replace any single thing about you, no matter how strange or trivial." She stood once more, her figure still within the shadow of the Goshinboku, but its length had already drastically waned in the rising moonlight. Yet for Kagome, it seemed barely any time had passed at all. That was how it always had been every time she visited the Sengoku Jidai. Tonight, she was giving it another visit - something that had not happened to a long, long time.

"Goodnight, Shippou, Miroku, Sango . . . Inuyasha," Kagome breathed as the shadow of the Goshinboku tree disappeared beneath the high rise of the moon and her standing figure was suddenly bathed in the moonlight. "No - it's not goodbye. Never goodbye. Not at long as there is still a connection that remains between us. And I think," she placed a hand to her heart, "that'll always be . . . forever. I love you all. I love you, Inuyasha, " her voice was steady; no tears fell. "Happy Anniversary, and thank you. Goodnight"

Turning away, Kagome Higurashi hurried back into the house, climbing the tresses of the wall and hoisting herself through the window of her room. Soon after, the light went out, but the window remained open. Inside, Kagome slept and dreamed of tomorrow. Outside, night continued, the moon falling and setting into the west. The sun began to dawn in the east. Inside the Higurashi house, all were still asleep. Outside on the grounds, life continued.

Under the Goshinboku three, three gifts waited.

* * *

**Author's Note**: It seems kind of like a one-shot, but it's not quite, there's more to come in the near future. (: Thank you for reading my story - please, tell me what you think! I value criticism very highly, it's the drive that makes us always move forward, to always work toward improvement . . . I wouldn't be asking unless I valued your ideas and opinions very, very much! Thanks again for reading my story - stick around to more, and until next time - See You Space Cowboys! :D 

Love always,

Dauq


	2. Slipping Back

And the story continues. Let the reading begin! Thank you for sticking with me so far! :D

Love always,

Dauq

**NOTE**: This is only half of the chapter I originally wanted to post. The reason I posted this chapter early was because it took me longer to update than I had originally thought, and I felt that you guys deserved something because of all your wonderful comments. Thank you so much, and here's a little more to the story, and hopefully even more will come later! (And soon!)

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does, along with many other wonderful stories she has authored. They're pretty awesome, I'd recommend you checking them all out!

-------

Chapter 2: **Slipping Back**

"Kagome! You have a telephone call!"

A muffled '_mmfph'_ replied, a figure coiled comfortably in sheets rolled over and a knotted head of hair buried itself further into its soft, plush pillow. An angled beam of bright sunlight shone through the open window beside the bed, the sounds of the Tokyo wildlife also lilted through on the light's tresses as the curtains blew slightly as if on a gentle wind.

"Kagome! The telephone!"

"Mmmm?" Slightly more coherent this time, the sleepy figure rolled towards the direction of the door, slowly blinking her eyes to adjust to consciousness. Her eyesight focused, and she was numbly surprised to find a figure standing in her doorway.

"Oh! You're still in bed," Kagome's mother admonished, bowing slightly and giving an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, dear. I'll take a message for you. Breakfast is nearly ready, if you would like to come down." Mrs. Higurashi turned to leave. The doorway was empty.

Still not quite sure what had exactly taken place, Kagome tiredly swung her legs over the side of her bed, resting her feet on the floor. She stretched; enjoying the feeling of her muscles awakening, ready to greet the new day. The thought made her smile; it had seemed a long time since she had felt that way.

She went to the window. Outside, the sun shone brightly over the Shrine grounds, lighting everything in bright, vibrant hues nearly hurtful to the eye. Kagome squinted and tried to shed some of the light away from her vision with a hand above her eyes, all the while trying to look down at Goshinboku . . . but as much as she tried, the bright morning kept her from seeing too clearly; she could not make out the gift beneath the tree. Finally, she ended her effort, deciding to dress and head down there herself after breakfast. Visitors were not permitted at this hour, and her grandfather had been busy the last few weeks rooting through the Shrine's storeroom attic nearly every night and day ("History permits no breaks!" was his staunch claim). She still had plenty of time before she'd have to retrieve them, no need to worry about them now.

A quick glance in the mirror reflected a sleepy Kagome with tousled hair and an imprint of a pillow on her right cheek. She blinked at it owlishly for a moment, then reached for a comb to untangle the knotted tresses. Her hair was much longer now; the extra weight on the roots had also managed to tame some of the unruly wildness from the few years before. Her mother always remarked how beautiful Kagome was becoming; Grandpa scoffed at his daughter's remarks, but interestingly has since then persistently given Kagome protective warding charms that she recognized could repel perverted or dishonest men. She was sure, however, that her grandfather did not know that she knew exactly what those charms meant - after all, he never knew a certain Buddhist monk (or pervert) named Miroku - but still, his protectiveness - however strange - was touching.

Kagome glanced at her clock. It nearly nine - visiting hours would begin at ten. She'd better hurry and get breakfast.

Undressing from her pajamas, she fitted into another outfit from her drawer and made her way downstairs towards the voices and clamor of the kitchen. The smell of breakfast wafted to her senses, making her stomach growl with anticipation. Kagome glanced at the clock in the hallway. _Have to keep track of the time,_ she mentally noted.

As she entered the kitchen, the same bright light of the morning also shone through the window, lighting the kitchen in a comforting bath of warmth. Grandpa and Souta were already sitting at the table: Grandpa atypically reading the newspaper, and Souta swinging his legs underneath the table with his chin nested in his hands as they both waited for breakfast to arrive. Mrs. Higurashi was busy working over the stove, though greeted Kagome's entrance with a warm welcome, all the while her hands continuing to put together their meal.

"Oh, Kagome, good morning - did you sleep well?"

Kagome could not help but yawn and stretch before answering, then grinned sheepishly. "Hai - hai. Pretty well. Arigatou, Mama."

She seated herself at the table next to Souta, who immediately pounced on her with a barrage of excited questions.

"How does it feel to be eighteen? Do you feel older? Did you get taller? Do you have arthritis yet? Is your hair gonna fall off? How many-"

"-I'm not _that_ old!" Kagome laughed, splaying her hands in front of her as if to block the sudden, unexpected interrogation. "Besides, all those things don't come right away, Souta, they come with time." She contemplated a moment. "Though I'm not sure I want at least _some _of those things to come . . ."

" Of course not! 'Cuz then you'd be just like Grandpa!" Souta snorted.

Grandpa, who had been sipping his coffee, sputtered the burning liquid in every-which direction (though mostly on himself), but immediately descended a wrath of fury onto his howling grandson.

"_Ungrateful child! By the ancestors, these signs of aging are not for ridicule but marks of infinite, hard-earned wisdom! Wisdom the young_-" a gnarled finger jabbed accusingly in Souta's direction, _"-and the naive always take for granted!_ Why, by the time-"

"-breakfast is ready!"

And the argument was quickly forgotten, and breakfast commenced for the Higurashi house in the ordinary fashion. There was, however, one element missing, an absence Kagome did not notice until she was helping her mother clear the plates.

"Mama? Where's Buyo?

"Oh - he come down earlier this morning and wanted to go outside. He didn't seem to look too well-"

"-probably ate too much off Grandpa's plate." Kagome said wryly.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Yes, well, he always seems to eat too much." She seemed to remember something - she clasped her hands together and gasped in slight surprise. "Oh, Kagome! I nearly forgot - Eri called this morning, she wanted to call you back as soon as you possibly could."

"Did she say what it was about?" Kagome asked distractedly. The teenager was paying closer attention to the digital clock readout over the stove than to the conversation. _9:34am._

"Ahh, no, but she did say 'it is of the utmost importance for the integrity of your honor to deliver this message to Kagome for her to call me back as soon as possible,' it sounded a little urgent."

_Urgent?_ Kagome wasn't too sure how to think of that. She did, however, know that "as soon as possible" for Eri most likely meant that she would probably call again with the next fifteen minutes; half-thinking Kagome might have forgotten or randomly fallen off a cliff. Clearing the rest of the table, Kagome gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and made her way into the hall to use the phone. It barely rang twice on the other line before it was answered.

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Eri! Hai, it's me. What's wrong?" Kagome could not help but sound a little concerned.

"What's wrong? Oh, nothing!" Eri laughed on the other line. "I only told your mother that so you'd call back quicker! All those other polite things don't work quite as well."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, but a smile could still be heard in her voice. "Okay, okay, fine - you caught me. So, what's going on?"

"Well, being that it was your birthday yesterday, and today's a Saturday, the girls and I wanted to take you out to celebrate a little bit. Kind of a girl's day out - how's that with you?"

"Eh?" Kagome had to admit to herself: she was caught a little off-guard by the offer. But she recovered fairly quickly none-of-the-less. "Erm, sure. That's be great. But . . . what brought about the sudden change?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome couldn't tell if the innocence of that remark was genuine or not.

"Well . . . this isn't something . . . we normally do." She felt a little foolish, saying that line.

"Aw, come on, Kagome! It's your eighteenth birthday! Let's have it be special!"

"Okay . . ." She supposed she could do it, though she could not help but think her friends were up to something. "So, what are you planning?"

"Well, we'd met up near the school - that's the midpoint between all our houses - then we'd probably shop around a bit, then pick up some lunch at WacDonald's. What do you think?"

"I guess that's okay," _I'll have to get those gifts before I leave._ "What time?"

"Ayumi's already on her way to the school, so how about now?"

"_Now_?!" She nearly dropped the receiver, making Grandpa raise an inquisitive eyebrow at his granddaughter as he shuffled past to go outside to the Shrine grounds. "What were you - planning this even without my consent?"

"Something like that. You'd better hurry, Yuka is already there, I'm leaving right now. Okay? See you in next half-hour!"

"_Wait!"_

Eri had hung up. Kagome stood in the hallway for a brief moment, staring dumbfounded at the buzzing telephone in her hand. Then, all at once, everything exploded into blurring motion.

"Mama! Just called Eri! I have to be at the school in the next half-hour! Do I have clean clothes somewhere? Where are my shoes? Did you see where I put my purse? Souta, get out of the way!! Got to _move_!"

Racing up the stairs, Kagome charged full-speed into her room, snatching items and tossing them in nearly every direction. From the shrine, the school was a good fifteen minutes away; she was barely suitably dressed and had not a clue where anything she needed was. Time was of the essence. Kagome dashed around in a panic, throwing on a pair of jeans, pulling up mismatching socks and half-buttoning a shirt and pulling up her hair before rushing downstairs to snag her shoes and find her purse.

--meanwhile, outside, Grandpa Higurashi was wondering how on earth a stampeding elephant had gotten into the house.

"Mama! I'm leaving!" Everything pulled together (or at least as far Kagome could tell; the last ten minutes had been quite the blur), Kagome called to her mother as she ran down the stairs, her speech jostling up-and-down with her every step. "Have to go _now_!" _Maybe I can grab their presents and hide them in the well house just before I leave!_

"Kagome, wait! Who are you going with? Where are you going? What time will you came back? Kagome, speak to me, please!"

Screeching to a stop in the front foyer, Kagome grabbed her shoes and knelt to quickly pull them on. Mrs. Higurashi had rushed over from the kitchen, hoping to make some sense from the garbled gibberish her daughter had been saying to her all during her rush to make it out the door.

"Kagome, please tell me what's going on!"

"Going out with Eri, Ayumi and Yuka," Kagome gasped between breaths. _I'm not used to all this running anymore. _"Will be back later, don't worry about lunch, I have money. Have to be there by ten!" She had finished tying up her shoes. "Have to go now, later!" She dashed out the door. _Have to get them_ n_ow or never!!_

"Wait! Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi put out her hand to try to halt her daughter, but ended up having to call after her fleeting figure. "Kagome, wait! Wait, please! Grandpa found something he thought was maybe yours under Goshinboku. Did you forget something there?"

Kagome froze mid-step. Her throat ran dry and her stomach felt as if it had dropped to her knees, a sense of dread washed over her. _Grandpa found them? _

"What?" She managed.

"I know you're in a hurry, sweetheart. Would you like me to take it to your room for you?"

"Yes! Yes! That'd be great! Arigatou, Mama!" Kagome accepted the offer quickly, trying to recover her lapse. A blush of embarrassment threatened to creep up her cheeks; Kagome forcibly push it down. She had not meant for the gifts to be found by her family - how could she explain this?

"A-alright," Mrs. Higurashi was slightly puzzled at the sudden nervous demeanor coming from her daughter. "What time can I expect you home?"

"Before dinner!" Kagome said abruptly, and quickly picked up her feet into a brisk run as she nearly fled from the Shrine, leaving her mother standing confused in the front doorway. Finally, as Kagome's fleeting figure disappeared down the descending steps of the Shrine, Mrs. Higurashi, still slightly puzzled, turned back into the house and made her way up to her daughter's room.

As she had expected, the room was left in absolute mayhem. From the degree of panic Kagome exhibited from her departure, it came as not much a surprise. However, Mrs. Higurashi could not help but think of how strange her daughter had reacted when she had mentioned Ji-chan finding something under Goshinboku . . .

"Mama! Look who I found!" Souta's voice called loudly from downstairs, interrupting her thoughts

"Ah, Souta, what is it?" Mrs. Higurashi gently put her maternal thoughts for one child aside to focus them on the other.

Thumping footsteps signaled the young boy's rush upstairs. In moments, he had reached the doorway of Kagome's room, face beaming as his arms held up his prize.

"I found Buyo! All by myself! And you'd never guess where I found him!"

"Where did you find him?" Mrs. Higurashi said patiently, smiling.

"In the well house!" Souta said proudly. "Who would've believed he went in there? Isn't that so strange?"

"My, my, it is strange." Mrs. Higurashi agreed. "He hasn't ventured in there since Kagome used the well the first time. I wonder if he was there all morning? He must be hungry. Would you mind feeding him then, Souta? The can is on the counter."

"You got it!" Was the enthusiastic reply, and the boy bounded down the stairs, fat miserable cat in tow.

A lingering smile remained on Mrs. Higurashi's features for a few moments after her son's departure, but the returning concern for her older daughter lessened its degree into a contemplative frown. Walking over to the unmade bed, the Mrs. Higurashi performed a mother's work and smoothed the covers into gentle, neat precision, then placed the artifact that seemed so little yet so strange enough to spark a conflict within her oldest child. Pulling her hands away and stepping back, Mrs. Higurashi beheld the object in question for several passing moments.

Yet somehow, she still could not understand how a simple duffel bag filled with crumpled wrapping paper could cause her oldest child to become a nervous wreck.

Outside, the Goshinboku's leaves waved in the breeze. Beneath the tree, there was nothing.

**Author's Note: **I'll post the second half as soon as I can . . . just wanted to churn out something for you guys as a thank you for being so patient. This part of the chapter was mainly used to build up suspense and foreshadowing for the second half of the chapter . . . as for what will happen next . . . perhaps you'll find out this weekend! ;)

Thank you very much for all your reviews! Take care!

Love Always,

Dauw


End file.
